Saw Lock
by that-lost-child
Summary: "The psychopaths get bored, and Sherlock will be the one to kill." After losing the love of his life an three unborn children, Sherlock is out for blood and revenge. This contains fanfiction contains major violence, character death, and Insane!Sherlock. JohnLock
1. Chapter 1

Tick tick tick.

Sherlock's face remains emotionless as he watches the small screen. Kitty slowly opens her eyes and looked around nervously. "W-What the hell?" Sherlock chuckled and turned on the microphone.

"Hello Kitty."

"Sherlock? What the hell is this?" Said woman was placed in an all white room, to her left was a briefcase. To her right, a crosscut handsaw.

"You are currently being punished for the lies that you have spread and the lives you have ruined. I have placed you in a sound proof room," Sherlock replied. "In that briefcase, there is a bomb waiting to explode in five minutes. The only way to turn off the the bomb, would be to unlock the briefcase and cut one of the wires. The key however," Sherlock smirked, "is placed in your right thigh. The only way to get to the key, you must cut just above your knee and search for it. Good luck."

The ticking of the bomb was deafening. Kitty gulped at the sight of the saw, a hesitant hand reaching toward it. The saw's rough edge scratched at her knee. With a deep breath, Kitty broke her skin with the handsaw, a scream erupts from her throat. She kept digging the saw into her leg until she could feel it hit her bone. Gritting her teeth, Kitty pushed her somewhat detached lower leg, and searched around her inner thigh for any signs of a metal key, the ticking increasing.

The speaker came on once again, "Oh my mistake. Did I say your right thigh? I meant to say that it's in your left thigh sorry about that."

Kitty looked nervously at the suitcase as the ticking stopped, fear flashing past her eyes.

Sherlock kept the screen on as The body that was once Kitty, blew into smithereens, the walls soon falling to the ground.

With a proud smile on his face, Sherlock approached the glass case placed on the mahogany coffee table. "I got rid of her John. For you." He placed a hand against the cold surface.


	2. Chapter 2

"John..." Sherlock smiled gently at the glass case. "You look so beautiful when you're sleeping." Sherlock bent over so he was face to face with his dead husband, and kissed the glass that separated their lips. He bent down and sat Indian style, gazing lovingly at the corpse. "Shh.. Daddy's here.." Sherlock pressed his forehead against the glass coffin and traced three circles on the area of where John's stomach would meet his finger. "It's ok Arthur. Don't cry. Daddy's right here. Hamish and Evelyn are also here,remember? All of us. One big happy family.." Soon, Sherlock's face contorted in pain and his soft talking turned into sobs.

_"Do you want to know their genders?" The nurse smiled as she dragged the wand over John's belly. With an excited grin, said man glanced at his husband. Sherlock smiled warmly at John. "Yes please." The woman glanced at the screen, "Two boys and a girl," She smiled once again. "Congratulations."_

Sherlock looked over at the teary eyed man. "John? What's wrong?" John looked away from the screen and smiled broadly at Sherlock, "Listen.. It's their heart beat. " Sherlock smiled, closed his eyes, and intertwined their fingers.  
  
A bittersweet smile spread across the detective's face. "I need to go to work sweetie. I love you." Another kiss on the glass coffin. "Take good care of the children." Sherlock gently closed the door of 221B and locked it.

Sweat dribbled down Sebastian's face. "W-Who's there?" He reached a hand up to his chin and felt hard, cold, metal.

"Hello ," Sherlock said with a smirk. "Right now you are attached to something like a backwards bear trap." The key to get out, is in the chest of your dead sister. You have five minutes." Sherlock clicked the microphone off and kept watch of his childhood bully panic.

"Oh, come on Sherlock! This is a game right? Just a silly joke?" Sebastian turned around to find his sister, more than likely, unconscious. "Ok. Not a joke." With a teary voice, Sebastian looked at the direction the Sherlock was heard. "Please Sherlock, don't do this." The timer ticked in reply. "Sherlock please!"

When there was no reply, Sebastian took a shaky breath, and grabbed a hold of the knife that was waiting for him. Sebastian slowly approached his sister. Raising the knife high, he closed his eyes. Just before the knife dug into her chest, his sister stirred lightly. Blood poured over her body, causing her to come to consciousness, and bellow out a scream. Sebastian opened his eyes and witnessed her blood puddle around her weak body. He collapsed, and cried next to her, begging for her forgiveness. The last thing Sebastian ever heard, was the ding of the timer, and the sound of metal gears powering up


End file.
